Long lost prisoner
by Blackmagesamurai
Summary: ONESHOT Hanabi Hyuuga was captures and sent to prison where she is supposes to be executed when one of the least exspected person shows up


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

THIS IS A ONE SHOT

Italicized words are for when Shino is thinking

* * *

Twenty two year old Shino was walking quietly in to a lightning country town when he spotted something that even sparked his interest.

"It can't be" Shino said out loud quietly looking at a poster that was taped to the wall of a medium sized wooden fence at the entrance of town.

Fugitive Captured

Hyuuga Hanabi a Konoha runaway that is responsible for killing a country noblemen's son has been captured and imprisoned

Execution will take place this Saturday 12:00 noon

_Wow, now I didn't see that coming. Wonder if word has hit Konoha. Probably not, because of the war that took place three years ago and the countries still seem to hate each other so I doubt that they would tell the leaf village. Hinata would want to know, but by the time I get back to tell her Hanabi will have already have been executed. _

Shino kept walking around the relatively small town listening to any gossip on Hanabi when he heard a lady wearing a blue dress mention where she was being held.

_So Now I know where she is I suppose I owe it to Hinata to go free her sister. There shouldn't be anyone that would pose a threat to me._

Shino was kept on walking until he found the Rinmaru Jail where Hanabi was being held. The jail looked about the size of two average houses and was one story high. It was made of stone and was surrounded be about eight trees. _I should stay out of sight so I'll have to creep around the trees._ Shino jumped into the trees and made his way to the back of the jail where there was only one guard. Shino sent about fifty kikai bugs to go around and knock out the guard, and knock him out they did. Shino then sent out one hundred and fifty more bugs to go search the building for guards and for Hinata's sister.

"Did you find anything" Shino

"Yes. We took out the remaining four guards inside and we knocked out the two; guards up front just in case" The bugs reported to their master.

"And what of Hinata's sister" Shino asked.

"She's in cell block B in the third holding chamber" The bugs replied.

"Good work. Keep guarding the entrances and tell me if any one comes" Shino told the bugs.

Shino then entered through the back door where he came upon a white painted room. There were four entrances each one labeled with the correct letter of the holding cell in witch they lead to. He ran past a table that had a half eaten sandwich and some tea on top of it. He ran up to a key holder and grabbed the B cell key and went up to the correct door and put the key in. He turned the key to the right, and opened the door and went in.

Shino found himself in a room with a row of four holding cells on each side of the room. They were all labeled with numbers one through eight. Since the one Shino wanted was three he looked to the left side of the wall and when he seen that it held holding cells one through four, and went up to the third cell.

As Shino looked inside the holding cell that seemed too small for any one to live comfortably that was equipped with a wooden bed, along with a beat up old toilet, and a chipped up sink he spotted a girl that he guessed to be the one he was looking for. She had long black hair that went three quarters down her back; she looked to be somewhere around five foot five and five foot six, and no scars that he could see. Shino was thinking about how small she seemed when he remembered that she should only be seventeen; still a kid.

"Hanabi wake up" Shino said in his regular voice.

"Who's there? Hanabi asked sitting up opening her eyes.

Shino could tell she was scared; he couldn't imagine how this small frightened girl would ever kill be able to kill someone. He guessed that it was this place and the people who control it that were responsible for making her scared like this.

"Kai, is that you" Hanabi asked happily.

"No. Aburame Shino" Shino replied to the girls question. Shino could tell that she was confused, he could tell just by looking in her pearl eyes and by the part of her face that the light form the brick sized window would let in shined on.

"Who" Hanabi asked

"You don't remember Hanabi. I was on your sisters Genin team."

Hanabi instantly sprung up from her bed and came closer to the barred door. "My sister sent you"

"No. I don't think she knows that you have been caught"

"Why did you come then Aburame?"

"To visit you"

"But what would some bug Shinobi that I never even spoke to want to visit for" Hanabi asked with some frustration in her voice.

"I thought Hinata would want me to"

"Why would she care? She has her own clan and everything she wanted. All I have is this small cell!" Hanabi yelled at the bug Shinobi. "Your close to her aren't you Aburame"

"What makes you say that" Shino asked in is regular calm voice unaffected by Hanabi's outburst.

"I can smell her on you." Hanabi told him

"Really" Shino replied

"Yeah, really. Now may I ask if you have any intension what so ever in opening the cell door?

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, of course. I don't want to die by the hands of these vermin"

"Alright then" Shino said sending some bugs into the lock to open it. In about three seconds he heard a click from the lock, and Hanabi pushed the bar door open and stepped out.

"You want to know something Shino?" Hanabi asked

"What"

"You're alright" Hanabi stepped around him and started running out the door. She kept on going and didn't look back.

_Well that was weird. I should probably never do that again._ Shino never did fancy people who talked too much.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
